Regular Zombies
by TheFallenSoldier
Summary: Ya... other than the mayhem, destruction, corruption, and the dead coming back to life, its anything but. And for my more romantic readers, we got some of that love here too.


** First chapter and I are truly excited about this upcoming release for a while. But although, I can't be the one to be stealing credit. This story rightfully belongs to a cousin of mine that is living with my family for a while. He is quite young to start, as he had been making fanfics since he was 12. Now, a year later having his birthday came only just a few days ago, I feel that it is time for me to move on, so after the collab, I shall no longer be making any series stories, as I shall give up about 80% of my account to him. Therefore, for this, this is his third fanfic, and to tell you the truth, I barely did anything. Most of the credit truly belongs to him and his talent. I only helped by extensive research and spelling/punctuation errors. **

** Adding on, I'd like to say that he along with my own efforts will collab to make my Year Special. In addition, to add off for the story, this show takes place days after every episode in the series, excluding any major time skips and alternate universes. This is so I could be able to add them without any trouble into the story. Now, let us begin this story.**

* * *

**Regular Zombies**

**10:00 P.M.**

_"Do it. Make your move idiot! This could be your last chance of your life!"_

_"But isn't it unprofessional to ask her while driving? Car accidents can always happen, and-"_

_"Not when there is a red stop sign hanging above you! Do it!"_

"No!" Mordecai screeched, while his hands resting shakily on the wheel.

"Huh?" Margaret said, with the usual skeptical look on her face when Mordecai usually has his mental duels with himself.

"Oh no- t-there's no problem. I meant no as... in my phone went out of battery..." Mordecai quickly replied, laughing the half of the last sentence.

Margaret continued to glare at him more sincerely as they stared into each other's eyes. Into each other's souls. However, it quickly interrupted as the soft click of the green light broke them out of their trance.

"Great. Were nearly thirty minutes late." Margaret said, checking her phone time. "Let's just hope Rigby or Eileen wont bail out on your Fun Friday Night, like every Friday." Mordecai replied, as he had begun to keep his cool after the incident ten minutes earlier.

_"Alright, I'll do it."_

"Margaret." Mordecai said, with a concerned look inside his face. Margaret looked up from her phone, and gleamed at him with her natural curiosity.

"Do you want to-"

"Mordecai, the road!" Margaret said, pointing towards the front window.

As soon as Mordecai veered back to the window, he kicked the breaks as much as possible, but they were too late. Margaret's car fortunately took the entire impact without damage although the victim was not lucky.

Margaret and Mordecai looked at each other with a sorrowful look, and got out of their front seats and looked at the thing they hit.

"What the hell is _that?" _Margaret said, pointing at a body of a human. Just not regular.

It was pale skinned, with dark, almost swollen like eyes, with its skin drenched and deformed. It had bloodstains all over its body, as if it ate something living just minutes before. It reeked of decay, and in fact, already attracted its own personal flies.

"Oh god..." Margaret said, as she quickly jogged a couple of yards backwards before she puked.

Instead of helping out Margaret, Mordecai just stared at the creature, determining if he was human, or even alive.

He took a closer peek.

Mordecai was about just a foot away from the man's head before he decided to pull it face-up.

"Mordecai forget about it. How do we even know it its-" Margaret was interrupted as Mordecai put up one of his fingers in front of his beak.

He then moved the head slowly, just so he would not break its neck if it were alive. However, after he was done, he knew that they had to get out of there as soon as possible.

He saw two, black, soulless eyes. And they stared right at him. The creature croaked, and grabbed Mordecai's face closer as he unhinged his jaw. Mordecai punched the creature with his fists dead at his face, but the creature went on. As if, it cannot feel pain.

"Margaret pull out your gun!" Mordecai screamed, as he tussled with the creature to let him free, but he was already losing.

Margaret heard his plea, opened her car door, and tuned off the car. She reached for her keys, but before she could she felt her leg being dragged away. Dare not looking back, she kicked whatever it was, and its grip loosened. She seized this opportunity and lunged herself into the car, and closed both doors. Moreover, as it turned out, it was four more creatures, all looking like the creature they encountered on the road, but banging on her window. It began to crack.

Margaret used her keys to unlock her right-side compartment and as she was relieved, her gun Mordecai gave her was still intact and loaded.

"It was like ages ago..." Margaret said, reliving herself of the memory.

_"...Margaret, please, just have it. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."_

_"But it's so heavy..."_

_"Margaret please!"_

_"Alright, I'll get it. Just as long as it weights no more than 10 Pounds."_

However, to her surprise, she really did not remember much. Then she remembered Mordecai.

She busted threw the driver's door, and shot the four creatures dead at sight, then proceeded to Mordecai.

"Margaret!" Mordecai squealed, as his face was about to be swallowed by the creature.

"Alright!" She fired the shot, as it killed the creature, but smeared Mordecai with its blood.

He wiped it off his face, and chuckled.

"I thought you said you were a lousy shot." Mordecai said, giving out a closed smile.

"People can turn into a superstar in distress..." Margaret replied, as they shared yet another intense stare. But it was interrupted. Horribly.

About half a mile away, hundreds, maybe even thousands of creatures ran straight for them, all with the same features as the last. They groaned in union.

Mordecai cursed, as the sight of those things even scared him. They both launched right at the car, as he put in all of his force into the car.

"Margaret! Hand me the keys!" Mordecai said, as Margaret unhinged it from the compartment and into his hand. He tuned up the car, but to his surprise, it did not start up.

"Hurry!" Margaret said, as the creatures were at a mere quarter-mile. And charging.

"I'm trying..." Mordecai said, as he desperately tuned up the car for the tenth time.

And when the creatures came just at the back of the car, The car finally set itself into gear, and Mordecai furiously kicked the pedal.

"We have to go get Eileen and Rigby. For all we know, they could be in trouble or worse-" Margaret stopped herself as Mordecai tried to relieve himself of the thought.

"That's exactly why were going." Mordecai said, grabbing his own pistol from the backseat as the car accelerated.

After a solid ten minutes, they closed in on the exact place they wanted to go. Dormanu's House of Fun and Games. And the place already looked overrun. The placed crawled of creatures, as the place sign hung diagonally, and lost of its color, they stepped into the carnival, and saw that none of the sights work, or in fact, no one operated.

"Rigby!" Mordecai said.

"Eileen!" Margaret said after.

They waited for another minute, as gun shots flew around the area. Then, the screech of a man, as his body was torn open and feasted upon. Both Mordecai and Margaret wished they never heard that.

And after a minute more, as they began to exit in sorrow, then they heard a faint noise. Almost silent, but due to their enhanced hearing, they heard Rigby and Eileen say a faint help. They rushed into the scene.

As they came across Rigby and Eileen, they saw two terrified faces, as they tried to corner themselves in a round area called Crate World. However, already, they were overrun by eight creatures.

"Get these zombies off my back Mordecai!" Rigby pleaded, who was behind Eileen, too terrified to even speak out her emotions.

Both Mordecai and Margaret took aim, and fired a round on the zombies. Most fell straight at the floor with their blood spewing out, but the ones that were not hit in the head faced the two shooters, and charged at them.

"Aim for the head!" Mordecai said, as the last of the zombies fell into the floor, killed by sheer technology.

"Wow Rigby, going into a wide-open round Crate World was _surely _your best idea." Mordecai said, with him and Margaret snickering. Nevertheless, Rigby just stood there in utter disbelief.

"Please tell me those were just employees dressed up as zombies and the world hasn't gone to hell?" Rigby said, being slightly afraid.

"Afraid not. We came across these creatures on our way here." Margaret answered.

"And zombies?" Mordecai asked.

"Ya... the ones in the video games, remember? There dark and ugly, and eat people!" Rigby said, saying it all terrifyingly.

Eileen got up and quickly went by Mordecai and Margaret's side.

"W-Were's the car?" Eileen said, darting left and right.

"Don't worry the car's outside." Mordecai said as they all exited the hell-hole.

"Were there any survivors?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby looked back for a second, and quickly replied no. But just a second later, they heard another scream of a man, as he was tussled down and eaten-alive. Blood and organs flew away, but they were the zombies' favorite part.

"So where are we going?" Eileen asked, slightly less afraid.

The four then entered the car, with Mordecai driving with Margaret by her side, with Rigby and Eileen in the back.

"Suppose we should head back The Park. If I know Skips and the others, it should be that we don't fall to prey so easily." Mordecai said, and with that fact, kicked into gear and got out as fast as possible.

**An Hour Later**

After driving for another hour, the car lost all of its fuel, but no one paid attention to that before it was too late. But luckily, they made it just outside the entrance to the park.

"All right. Here we go." Mordecai took a deep breath, as everyone got outside.

"Well, this place looks normal." Rigby said, sneaking the joke. But it was not even close to being remotely funny.

The place was in chaos. the trees were burning, and zombies came from every direction. The visitors outside had tried to run, but were either overrun and eaten, or had their own guns and began to fire at them, but were also overrun. No other option.

"Mordecai, Rigby!" Muscle Man said, with Hi Five Ghost, but was too busy shooting zombies with his pistol in his free and only hand.

Muscle Man tossed Rigby his machete, as he was using a Light Machine Gun.

"You ladies need a weapon?" Muscle Man asked, as he had two other pistols tucked against his back pocket.

"I got one." Margaret said, loading her pistol.

"I don't use guns." Eileen said, as she is scared at the sight of them.

"Suit yourself." Muscle Man said, giving her a slightly blunt knife, but could still kill.

"Everyone get inside the house!" Muscle Man said, as the four quickly ran inside, with Skips, Pops, and Thomas tailing behind. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost came in last, peppering the zombies with the last of his round.

But as Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost proceeded to step inside, Muscle Man ditched out at the last second, running as fast as he can.

"Dude, what the heck are you doing!" Hi Five Ghost said, looking at his best friend run out of the park.

"I have to find Starla!" Muscle Man said, as his voice and figure became faint.

"That idiot's going to get himself killed..." Hi Five Ghost mumbled, as he went inside.

"Alright everyone, listen up. I'm going to say it once, and only once." Benson said, using the overhead he had used to plan a strategy to give the schedule to pick who would get the trophy.

"If anyone hasn't known already, the government had sighted the first of these creatures or as we say, zombies, at 8:00 P.M. today. They failed, but we will not. After we clear these pests from the park, we will build a fence to keep them out there. After that I suppose we grab supplies from the city, and then while we are planned out, we go pay a visit to our old park rival Gene, and make an alliance of some sort." Benson did it all while drawing it pictorially to make it easier to understand.

"If I may interrupt, Benson." Skips said, as Benson left the board with him.

"Now, most of you had already encountered a zombie before. But the best way to kill one is shooting its head at a long distance. That is the only place they could be permanently killed." Skips said, creating a stick figure and another shooting the other's head, which looks like a yard away.

"I have a question. Why can't we just send skips to just kill all of the zombies? Isn't he immortal?" Rigby asked.

"I may be immortal, but that doesn't stop me from getting killed, or turning into them." Skips answered sternly.

"And besides, we don't even know what causes them to become zombies. If I shoot you in the head with a gun, would _you _turn?" Skips said.

"I... hope n-not." Rigby gulped.

Skips exited the overhead as he gestured for Benson to re-take the overhead.

"Alright, here's the plan. Once were done clearing the Park and cleansing the fire, Skips and Muscle Man will build the fence, with Hi Five Ghost looking for Mr. Maellard, the Park Owner. Meanwhile Rigby, Eileen, Mordecai, and Margaret will enter town, and take supplies. They will split into two teams with cars. Rigby and Eileen will find gasoline, hot-wiring tools, and food, while Mordecai and Margaret will look for ammo, supplies, and weapons. And within all that, Pops will be our chef." Benson said, taking his steps out of the overhead.

_"Well what do you know me? I DO have a chance with Margaret again."_

_"Shut up."_

Mordecai smiled at the thought.

"Wait! What about me?" Thomas said eager to do something. "I'm good with a gun! Trust me! I went hunting with my father many times before..."

Benson let out a quick sigh, and turned to Thomas.

"Fine. You can be the gate-man once it is finished. You open the fence and close it once people get in and out. For now, I guess you can tail along with Mordecai and Margaret.

Mordecai tried to hold in his desperate fight with himself, but struggled. He made a silent squeal.

"All right, remember to save as many people as you can when we step outside." Benson said, loading a revolver he had always kept with him for burglars or prison escapees, but this is an entirely different matter.

"Now, let's kill these freaks."

* * *

**All right, lets here your thoughts on this story. Sorry if we had made it so short, but this is so I can continue the epilogue and the special. Therefore, the story will have to be halted until after the special. We intend to use every single character we could deep within this story. **

** And I also can confirm without spoiling anything that Don, CJ, Starla, Rigby and Mordecai's future selves (These Future Counterparts are from a different universe, where they were not musicians, and this event happened), CrewCrew, Low Five Ghost, Huge Head, Doug (Ya, both Huge Head and Doug are villains) and many, many more. This takes place in Fall, but I may cycle seasons. **

**We resume the story Late-April!**


End file.
